mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Goof Off
thumb|300pxThe Goof Off — piosenka czwartego sezonu śpiewana przez Pinkie Pie i Cheese Sandwich'a w odcinku "Honor Pinkie". Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = Honor Pinkie | postać = Pinkie Pie Cheese Sandwich | wykonawca = Daniel Ingram | długość = 1:41 | sezon = 4 | tło nagłówka = #FFA000 | kolor nagłówka = #FF1493 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Pie ::Dziś masz urodziny, balujmy aż po świt ::Dla Ciebie z tej okazji taki życzeniowy hit ::Niech nam żyje, niech nam żyje ::Niech nam żyje, niech nam żyje ::Niech nam żyje, niech nam żyje, niech nam sto lat! :Sandwich ::Czemu stoisz tak, czy nie chcesz się bawić? ::Czy z tej tremy może wypadł Ci dysk? ::Do lekarza zaraz idź ::By inaczej zacząć żyć ::Chyba że bez przerwy chcesz mieć ten zgryz! :Pie ::Urodziny masz, urodziny masz, ::Lecą bańki i balony, lecą raz po raz ::To ci dopiero bal, balonowy szał ::Tylko Pinkie Pie potrafi zrobić taki kształt! :Sandwich ::Wyskoki, w boki, w górę, i teraz weź się skup ::Udawaj, że masz ciało z gumy, falę ze mną zrób! :Dajesz, Boneless! :Pie ::Co tam jakaś falka z gumy czy własnych serów smak ::Zatańcz z nami, droga! Gummy, nie bądź taki gad! :Dajesz, Gummy! Śmiało! No tańcz! :Sandwich ::To ja cię rozśmieszę w mig, no śmiej się, ::Śmiej się, śmiej ::Bo znam niejeden śmieszny myk ::Uśmiejesz się, że hej ::A z tobą i kucyki też ::I wtedy im na sercu będzie lżej :Pinkie Pie: To moja piosenka! :Cheese Sandwich: O czym ty mówisz? Nie mam pojęcia o co Ci chodzi. :Pinkie Pie: Dość tego! ::Czas na kaliber grubszy ::Zaraz coś tu zdziałam, będzie bam ::I bum! :Sandwich ::Ja w innej lidze gram i działo większe mam ::A każdy tu ogłuchnie, kiedy ono głośno huknie ::Wiwat i hura, tu, i tam, i siam! :Pie ::Abra i kadabra ::Imprezowa magia ::Teraz czary-mary ::Pora na fanfary! Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = Honor Pinkie | postać = Pinkie Pie Cheese Sandwich | wykonawca = Daniel Ingram | długość = 1:46 | sezon = 4 | tło nagłówka = #FFA000 | kolor nagłówka = #FF1493 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Pie ::It's your birthday party, a very special day ::I've got a song, it won't take long, I just wanted to say ::Happy, happy, happy, happy ::Happy, happy, happy, happy ::Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday to you! :Sandwich ::If you wanna be the life of the party ::But you're feeling just a little uptight ::Call the doctor, beg and plead ::"Doctor, tell me what I need" ::Try to put a little cheese in your knees! :Pie ::Bubbles and balloons, bubbles and balloons ::What's a birthday party without bubbles and balloons? ::Star-shaped or trapezoid, look what I can do ::Only Pinkie Pie can make a bubble shaped like you! :Sandwich ::Just let yourself go floppy, for now this is your chance ::Pretend you have no bones and do the rubber chicken dance! :Hit it, Boneless! :Pie ::Cooler than a rubber chicken and tastier than cake ::Come on, you, let's party down and do the Gummy shake! :Hit it, Gummy! Uh-huh! You know it! Shake it! :Sandwich ::'Cause I like to make you smile, smile, smile ::Yes I do ::It fills my heart with sunshine all the while ::Yes it does ::'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine :Pinkie Pie: That's my song! :Cheese Sandwich: What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about. :Pinkie Pie: THAT'S IT! ::Roll out the party cannon ::When you hear the party cannon song ::Ka-BOOM! :Sandwich ::Why should you compromise? Try this one on for size ::'Cause nothing quite says cheer like the ringing in your ear ::Of the cheese supreme cannonball surprise! :Pie ::¡Dale, dale, dale ::No pierdas el tino ::Porque si lo pierdes ::Pierdes el camino! Ciekawostki *Jedna ze zwrotek śpiewana przez Cheese Sandwicha w oryginalnej angielskiej wersji, pochodzi z piosenki ''Smile Song ''śpiewanej przez Pinkie Pie. *Ostatnia zwrotka piosenki w oryginalnej angielskiej wersji, pochodzi z tradycyjnej meksykańskiej piosenki śpiewanej przy rozbijaniu piñaty. en:The Goof Off Kategoria:Piosenki z 4 sezonu